The present invention generally relates to automotive accessories including tailgates of types used in pickup trucks and other vehicles. The invention particularly relates to tailgates equipped with integral seating.
Sports fans, concert-goers, and others attending group events often participate in outdoor gatherings before such events, and such gatherings often include meals. Further, construction workers often eat meals outdoors at their job sites, and campers, hunters, and other individuals participating in outdoor activities often eat meals at a campsite. If a pickup truck is present, these individuals may find it convenient or comfortable to sit on the open tailgate of the truck, particularly under conditions in which seating is limited or otherwise unacceptable, for example, due to weather or ground conditions, e.g., mud, water, etc. While an open tailgate offers convenience for outdoor seating, tailgates offer limited comfort and features.